prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC25
'', is the 25th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure Summary Following from previous episode, Porun came, and hitted Nagisa's head (again). He was whining, because Nagisa and Honoka weren't eager to go to the Garden of Light with him. When the girls finally agreed, he cheered up. Nagisa the esked, how will they ride the rainbow, and Porun leaded them inside Honoka's house. Then they saw Sanae. Porun said, that she is just sleeping. Then he got all sparkly snd started flying. Mipple and Mepple did the same. Nagisa and Honoka decided to try it too, and soon everyone were riding the rainbow to the garden of light. While they were riding, Nagisa wondered is it safe. Honoka says, that it seems to be safe. Nagisa wondered, how the Garden of Light looks like, and Honoka joked, that maybe they will need to turn into creaturs like Mipple and Mepple in order to survivve, leading to Nagisa panicking and saying, that she wants to be back. Then the girls arived to the garden of light. honoka was looking around at the pretty scenery, Nagisa was just glad she didn't turned into a fairy like Mipple and Mepple. Then they saw the ruined place. Mepple said, that this is where the Dusk Zone consumed. Then other fairies came to see them. After the reunion, Porun told them to follow him to the palace of light, where Elder is waiting. When they came to the palace, Elder saw Mipple and Mepple, and said, that it must've been hard for them to live in the garden of rainbows. When Mepple was about to say, that he was just fine, the fairies from the cards, that were taking care of Mipple and Mepple came, and started saying, that he was too spoiled. Elder just laid everything down joking, saying, that this was about what he expected. Then he saw Nagisa and Honoka. He couldn't remember the word describing them, and kept stucking at the word Legendary Soldiers, forgetting the soldiers word. Mipple and Mepple introduced the girls, but Elder forgot the word "soldiers" again. After Mipple reminded him the word again, he said, that lately he was pretty forgeteful, and Mepple said, that it's always been that way. After that, he mixed the names of Nagisa and Honoka, calling them Youko-san (Nagisa) and Keiko-san (Honoka). Later he thanks them, saying, that Dusk Zone was created from Darkness, and that it will destroy every world they are in, leaving no life. Because of the power of light, that the girls possesses, there were no Garden of Light anymore. He said, that the power of light creates life and hope. And the source of this is the Prism Stones. They are very important. If the 7 stones were taken away, the Garden of Light would totally vanish. Only thanks to the 2 stones that Mipple and Mepple escaped with that the Garden of Light survived. Mepple really did a good job as the chosen... someone (he forgot the word again). Then another person came and said, that the Queen wants to see them. Nagisa thought, that maybe the Queen will give them a reward, but Honoka doubted that. The girls went to the Queen. At first they couldn't see the Queen, but Elder showed them the Queen right in from of them. The Queen was HUGE!!! The Queen thanked Nagisa and Honoka for protecting Mipple and Mepple.Lso thanked Mipple and Mepple for protecting the stones. Nagisa asked, why such an important mission was given to 2 normal junior high students. Elder tried explaining, but he didn't knew how to put it in words. Queen said, that this is in their hearts. Then she said, that to fully revive the Garden of Light, they need to go to the Hill of Light. When they came to that place, Elder said, that they need 7 people to be here to revive he garden of light. Nagisa counted, that there are 6 people only. Elder (who as always forgot the names of the girls) said, that the 7th person is the Queen is always with them. They started the ritual, calling the Guardian. The Guardian began the ceremony to get the power of creation, when suddenly, an Earthquake occured. A loop in the ground opened, and a creature from darkness came. It was Ilkubo. He kept saying, that he won't let them call forth the power of creation. Mipple and Mepple transformed to their cellphone forms, and the girls transformed. Ilkubo said, that the power of darkness made him stronger. Black tried to attack, but he threw her away. White attacked too, but Ilkubo cought her. He cought Black too, and started consuming the Guardian and the Hopeish in the darkness. Then he disappeared, together with Pretty Cures and the Prism Hopeish. Later everyone falled on the ground of the ground (if you can call that ground) somewhere. The guardian sepparated from the Hopeish. Then a voice from behind said, that they are in Dusk Zone. And that he is the ruler of the Dusk Zone, Dark King. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Porun *Ilkubo *Yukishiro Sanae *Queen *Wisdom *Dark King Trivia *in this episode it was thought, that all the fairies end their sentences in -po, until it was broken by Lulun's -lulu. *It was shown, that the Guardian doesn't have to stand on the Hopeish all the time Gallery Nagisa fairy form.jpg|Nagisa fairy form Cure Black jump in episode 25.jpg|Cure Black jump in episode 25 Ilkubo after returning of the dark.jpg|Ilkubo after returning of the dark Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes